


Make it Up to You

by Abyssal Mango (greyassassin24)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lesbian Sex, Rough Kissing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/Abyssal%20Mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hawke denies Merrill the eluvian, she tries desperately to get back into Merrill's good graces, and her heart. Transgender Merrill/Hawke, lots of smut and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey there lovelies! Thanks for checking out my story, and I hope you enjoy. My first fanfic, so go easy on the reviews, huh? Thanks, and hope you enjoy! *_ _Blows kisses*  
_

_Oh, and if you're wondering why this is on a pseudonym on someone else's account, grey and I are friends, and they're letting me use a pseudo on their account so I don't need to wait for the AO3 invitation. Hope you understand. :)  
_

* * *

A knock came at the door, and Merrill sat still, unmoving as she made no attempt to answer it. Isabela, most likely, or maybe Varric, here to fawn over her and ensure she was taking proper care of herself. Not that she should, by any rights, not after all that she had done. Not after Pol, not after what a child s he had been, the lives lost because of her. Another knock came, and she stiffened, not making any noise.

"Merrill!" She froze. It was Hawke. Oh _no_ , she couldn't face her, not like this. Not Hawke, who had refused her the Arulin'holm, trying to protect her from herself. Not the Hawke that she had developed such a foolish attraction to. "Sweetie, I know you're here. Please, can I talk to you? All I need is a minute, I just want to make this up to you."

"Go away Hawke." She closed her eyes, looking down, voice and heart shaking. "Please." She wasn't mad at Hawke, not so much as she was hurt. Of course it was the right decision, Hawke always did the right thing, but still… she had trusted Hawke, her friend, and she hadn't been there when Merrill needed her. Hawke had fled when she had yelled, perhaps even fearing for herself. No, she couldn't face Hawke, not after that.

"Merrill, I have your damned knife." Hawke begged through the door, leaning against the frame with closed, weeping eyes. "Please, just let me in, let me talk to you." Silence, and Hawke laid her head against the door. "Fine." She nodded. "Don't open the door. Just listen, please. If you do, I'll leave the knife outside the door, and you never need to see me again."

Shaking, Merrill nodded to herself, wringing her hands. "Go ahead." Her voice wasn't much more than a whisper, but Hawke heard it anyway, and it was as if a voice from the heavens had washed over her. A chance to redeem herself.

"Merrill," She choked, steadying herself to stand straight, nodding to herself. "I… I want to tell you that I never, _never_ wanted to hurt you like this. I need you to hear that, to believe that. I… you don't think I take you seriously, you said that. That… t-that I treated you like a child. That's not why I did what I did. Merrill, I have spent my whole life scared, frightened. My brother and sister are dead, because of me, the whole city's counting on me to stop the Qunari. My mother stopped loving me years ago, and soon enough I'll be living alone in this world." Her voice broke, and she took a moment to compose herself. "Listen to me. Merrill, I didn't mean to hurt you. I did what I did because… because..." She shook her head. "Because I don't want to lose you too. When… when Carver died, you let me sleep on the floor, next to you, so I wouldn't have to be alone. I closed my eyes, and..." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh Maker. You probably don't even remember that night, but it changed my life."

"I remember." Merrill had opened her eyes, now watching the last few embers in the fireplace. How could she have forgotten? That was the night… the night she couldn't deny what she felt about Hawke any longer. "We… we stayed up talking all night, laughing and telling stories. When you finally fell asleep… you looked happy, for once."

"I was." Hawke nodded, her head in her hands. People were staring behind her, elves wondering why this shem was blubbering to one of them, but she couldn't care. "Because, when I closed my eyes… I knew you would be there when I opened them. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew that I couldn't lose you the way I lost Carver and Bethany." She shook her head. How stupid she had been, to let this come between them. "Merrill… I love you. I didn't know it then, but I knew that I didn't want to live without you. Maybe… maybe that _is_ how you know. And when I was faced with the blood magic, with the idea of some demon twisting and warping you until… until..." She shook her head, and found herself sitting in uncomfortable silence. "Okay." She nodded. "That's… that's it. That's what I needed you to hear. I'm done. I'll leave the knife out here, and you never need to see me again. I just needed you to hear me, to understand, to-"

The door opened.

"Hawke." Merrill whispered, and Hawke's heart broke at the sight. Her eyes were tinged pink from tears, her face fallen and sunk, with dark undertones just above her cheekbones. "Don't leave… please."

"Thank the Maker." Hawke breathed. She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around the elf and kiss her until she couldn't breathe, but… no. Not only was that the wrong thing to do, there was something else she needed to do. She pulled the elven knife from her belt. "Here." She insisted, handing it to the Dalish girl. "You need to take this."

"Hawke, I don't-"

"Please, just take it." She folded it into Merrill's hand. "I can't hold it anymore. Use it, throw it away, sell it, I don't care anymore. So long as I hold this, something that is rightfully yours, I have taken away your ability to choose for yourself. I have to give this back to you." She moved her hand away, leaving it completely back into Merrill's hands, who slowly put it on the table next to her, never taking her eyes off of Hawke's. It made Hawke sigh inwardly in relief. There. It was gone, forgotten. Now all that was left was to either make things right, or leave. "All I want is to make this up to you. I really fucked it up this time, and I know that. I know I don't deserve it, but if you just… give me another chance, I promise you, I-"

Merrill stepped forward, putting a finger to Hawke's lips to silence her. "Hawke," She whispered, and Hawke's heart was pounding in her chest at their closeness. "You don't need make it up to me. All I want is to hear one thing from you." Hawke nodded emphatically, unable to speak or even breathe. "You… said you love me." She nodded again, closing her eyes. Here it was. The rejection, where her heart was broken. "What… did you mean by that? Do you love me like… a child? The way you love your dog?"

"No." Hawke pleaded, fighting every urge to keep her from throwing her arms around the elf. "Merrill, I mean I _love_ you. As a woman. When I look at you, my heart races, my breath gets short, I..." She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I must look like a fool, but I love you. Romantically, and… well, physically too."

"Really?" Merrill whispered, and Hawke nodded. Silence held the air, the whole world watching with bated breath as it waited. "I… love you too."

Then Hawke's life changed, forever.

Merrill threw her arms around Hawke's neck, and their lips met. Fire ignited at their lips, spreading down their bodies to the their cores. Hawke took Merrill's chin with her forefinger and thumb, tilting her head and opening her mouth ever so slightly. Maker's breath, but Merrill's lips were amazing. She smelled warm, sweet and earthy. Like a glade of spring flowers, fire digging in her belly that drove her into a frenzy, tightening her arms around the elf as she lost herself.

"Hawke." Merrill gasped as she pulled back, opening her eyes and resting her nose on Hawke's, staring deep into those dreamy blue depths, like the ocean back in Ferelden. Not like the murky, polluted waters of Kirkwall. "That was… you… I…"

"First kiss?" She smiled, and Merrill nodded emphatically. "I kinda wish it was mine." Merrill giggled, making her smile grow in turn. "So… does this mean you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Merrill smiled, shaking her head and wrapped her arms further around Hawke's waist. "You were only trying to protect me. Because you love me. I… would have done the same thing. I realize that now." She glanced down, realizing the air smelled a little different now. She blushed as she realized it was arousal, and that she couldn't tell if it was Hawke's, or her own. "What happens now?"

"I don't know." Hawke shook her head, smiling. "I have all I wanted: you back in my life." She smiled wickedly, lowering a hand to grasp as Merrill's ass, relishing in her surprised squeal. "Plus one hell of a kiss."

Merrill giggled, curling further into Hawke's arms. Blushing, with her ears perking up, she whispered to her new lover. "C-could we do it again? Kiss, I mean, not where you grabbed me. U-unless you want to, I like that too, it felt… good, in a-a lot of ways. I-"

She was cut off by Hawke closing the door behind her, which made Merrill blush as she realized they had drawn a crowd watching her first kiss, _their_ first kiss. As she slid the bolt lock shut, Hawke turned back, grinning wickedly as she took Merrill in her arms once more.

"Merrill? We can kiss until the next Blight starts." They both giggled, and began once more.


	2. First Night

_A.N: Also, I forgot to mention, I headcanon Merrill as a transgender woman, so that's how she's portrayed here. Sorry for forgetting that the first time, and lots of love you lovelies. <3_

* * *

 

Merrill lost her breath, only to have life breathed back into her by her lover. Their first kiss had been passionate, furious as emotions were released in a burst of catharsis, but now it was different. Their kiss had begun gently, slowly, before growing and growing further into something _more_ , something meaningful. Passionate, loving, _obsessed_.

Hawke shoved Merrill against a wall, teasing open her lips with her tongue, teasing, tasting, _loving_. Merrill felt like she was floating, like she had been swept off of her feet by a wave of magic and love, that her world of blood and misery had been swept away and replaced with a paradise of marble and gold.

Breath swept away from Merrill, being driven up the wall by her lover. Breathless, her breath stolen like a precious jewel as sheer desire overwhelmed her every thought and feeling. Mythal, what was she doing? Here she was, kissing Hawke. The beautiful, wonderful human that treated her with such love and respect. Hawke, the scion of the Amells and her closest friend. Hawke, her first and only love. She had no clue what she was doing, but Hawke guided her, gently pawing at her body as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Pulling away to breath, Merrill gasped as she felt something growing, something she had never felt for anyone before, except curled up in bed late at night, ruining her small clothes and bedsheets.

"Excited?" Hawke giggled, lowing a hand to caress the erection, making Merrill gasp, air cutting through her lungs. "Looks like it. I am too. Didn't think you'd get so hard so fast." She put a hand on either of Merrill's shoulders, leaning in so close that Merrill could smell the mint she used in her tea. "I… don't know what's going through that little mind of yours, but I-"

"I love you!" Merrill cut her off, squealing as she threw her arms around the human, immediately regretting the words. How stupid and foolish could she sound? Well, now the only way out was to go further. "Hawke… I've always loved you. From the day you brought me here to the Alienage, I… I knew there was something special about you. That's… that's why it hurt so much for you to refuse me the Arulin'holm. I felt… like… like you thought of me as a child, like you didn't think of me as a woman, as an equal, as-"

Hawke cut her off with a loving kiss, staying just long enough for Merrill to lose her breath once more, before pulling back. "Merrill, I love you too. That's why I did what I did, because I wanted to keep you safe. I realize now what I did was awful, taking your ability to choose for yourself, but please, please know that I was trying to help you."

"I do." Merrill nodded, pulling Hawke closer, so that she could feel the heat coming off of her body. "I know now what you meant to do. You… you can make it up to me by kissing me more." Hawke giggled and began to kiss her once more, teasing open her lips with her tongue, dragging her nails across her skin, running her teeth against Merrill's lower lip.

"How- Far- Do- You-" Hawke cut every her lips, enrapturing the elf with every moment. "Want to take this?" Wetness was pooling in her small clothes, something she was completely unashamed of, but knew that she had to ask before every moment. "I won't take this any further than you're comfortable with."

"Umm…" Merrill bit her lip, still having been driven up the wall. "I-I-I don't know. How far do you want to take this?" This wasn't the Dalish way, to be this fast. Things between them should have begun as sweet words, followed by flowers, poetry, stolen kisses in the heat of a summer's night… but she had done so many things that weren't befitting of a Dalish. Blood magic, doing the things that she did to protect people with Hawke… not to mention living her life as the woman that she was.

"Well..." She looked around, smiling fiendishly. "You know, I worked in the Blooming Rose for a year. This certainly wouldn't be the dirtiest place I've ever made love. Or even to an elf, for that matter." She shook her head after a moment of reminiscing. "But, that is beside the point. This isn't my first time, but it's yours, isn't it?" Merrill blushed and nodded. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We will do everything when you are ready, and not a moment sooner. Am I understood?" Merrill nodded. "So, what do you want? More kissing? Some more intimate touching? I could take you out to dinner in Hightown. Or… if you're ready for it, we could..." She winked, and Merrill giggled.

She nodded again, then paused, thinking. "I-I-I don't know." She shook her head, looking up at Hawke with her big, massive emerald orbs. "I like kissing you… but, I don't know how much I'm ready to do."

"We go at your pace, and only your pace."

Merrill leaned up, and began kissing Hawke once more, who shoved her completely against the wall, sandwiching her between the wall and Hawke's breasts. She wasted no time, their tongues entwining painfully until Merrill moaned aloud, growing painfully hard. Hawke reached a hand down, and began rubbing Merrill's erection, making her eyes shoot open, a surprised gasp swallowed by Hawke's lips.

"Hawke!" She shrieked when she pulled away. "I… you should know what I have down there, that… well, that I'm not really a woman, not exactly. You see, I'm-"

"Merrill." Hawke giggled, shaking her head. "Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I know what you are. It doesn't change what, or how, I think about you. It doesn't matter what you have on your body, but who you are in your heart." She kissed Merrill gently, not venturing into her mouth. "So, tell me, are you a woman Merrill? In your heart?" She bit her lip, and nodded slowly. "Then that's all that matters. Forget anyone who says otherwise."

"But… won't it affect us?" Merrill raised an eyebrow at her. "When we… you know."

"When I throw you down on a bed and _fuck_ you until you can't breathe?" Hawke smiled, delighting in Merrill's surprised little gasp at the words. "Oh, yes. It will change the mechanics. But Merrill, your forget that, having worked at the Rose, I am the only person with enough 'experience' to rival Isabela. I know what I'm doing. Trust me, I've even been with girls like you before. I will take care of everything, I promise."

Hearing Hawke's word of affection and love, seeing the honesty in her eyes, hearing the sincerity in her voice… she made a decision.

"Then I want it." She wrapped her arms around Hawke's neck, pressing their noses together, and never taking her eyes from Hawke's. "I… I want you, Ma Vhenan."

"Really?" Hawke smiled, and Merrill nodded. "Okay. Let's start real slow, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Just… show me your bed, and I'll do the rest."

"No!" Merrill shouted, and Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Hawke… this place has so many painful memories, and… it's so dirty, with rats watching us… can we please go to your manor instead?"

"Okay." Hawke nodded, pulling back. "If you're sure. I know of a shortcut there, should only take a few minutes." Merrill smiled, and let Hawke take her by the hand.

* * *

 Hawke's manor always managed to surprise Merrill, with how lavish and grand it was, and yet managed to stay humble and homely. Just like Hawke, she realized with a smile. And now… she was going to bond with her! Her, the noble who was so perfect in every way, her best friend, was just going to slip off her clothes and… make love with her! She couldn't help but swallow a giddy thrill at it.

"Still feeling okay?" Hawke asked, looking over at her, their hands still entwined, and Merrill nodded with a giggle. "Still want to do this?" She nodded again. "Okay. If you want to stop, for any reason, just say so, and I'll stop the moment you do."

"I never want you to stop." Merrill met her eyes, and Hawke blushed, looking away. "Ever. Lead on." Even she was surprised by the audacity and courage behind the words, but Hawke's strength was rubbing off on her already.

Soon they were in Hawke's bedroom, and Merrill's chest tightened into a knot as Hawke locked the door behind them. This was it. They were doing this, together. After tonight, she would no longer be an innocent, she could finally tell dirty stories of her own to Isabela instead of blushing like a fool.

"Sit on the bed there." Hawke ordered, and she did silently as Hawke went to a wardrobe. "I'm going to go get changed." Before Merrill could ask further questions, Hawke disappeared into the washroom, leaving her all alone.

"Creators." She whispered, rubbing her hands together nervously. "We're… doing this, aren't we? She's going to come out of there, and then she's going to..." She shook her head. "I never dreamed of this in a thousand years. Thank the Creators, I'm a lucky woman."

Then Hawke stepped outside.

Merrill's breath was stolen from her chest. Hawke had lost her traditional, practical pants and overshirt, and now wore a silky dark red dress that was revealing, even being transparent in parts, without revealing any of what Merrill well and truly wanted to see.

"Creators." She whispered in awe, her hands falling to her side. "Hawke, I-"

"Shh." Hawke soothed, walking slowly so Merrill could admire her form underneath the dress. "Hush, Merrill. I promised I'd take care of you, and I've never lied to you. Just sit back and relax. I promise this will be fun." Merrill giggled and nodded, trying to let herself loose even though anxiety kept her tense. Gods, but Hawke was beautiful. She briefly wondered what she must have done in some previous life to earn such beauty, but shook away the thought. Hawke had earned it hundreds of times over.

With a gentle smile, Hawke began. Turning around, she began swaying her hips from side to side, moving in a hypnotic rhythm that left Merrill enraptured. She began to struggle for breath when Hawke reached down to the hem of her dress, caressing her bare legs a moment before lifting them and bending just a little, leaving Merrill unable to breathe, her cock aching as she watched. She realized, seeing Hawke's bare skin being revealed, she was wasn't wearing any small clothes underneath. The dress cut down in the back, clearly displaying her figure, and it was bare as well. That meant that, underneath, she was…

_Oh, creators._

Merrill's eyes followed Hawke's every movement, unable to look away. She began to stand up straight, turning her head to smile seductively at the elf, the rest of her body following suit.

"Like what you see?" She giggled, and Merrill couldn't answer in any way, unable to move or speak. "I'll take that as a yes."

Her seductive dancing brought Hawke close to her, and Merrill's heart began to beat even faster in her chest. Standing in front of her, Hawke reached out to caress Merrill's cheek for a moment before letting them fall away as she turned around, leaving Merrill starting right into her ass.

"Bad girl." Hawke chastised teasingly, wagging a finger for a moment before backing up so that their legs touched. They both felt heat and electricity surge through them, and Hawke gave a feisty, wild grin at it.

"Mythal..." Merrill groaned, leaning back. "Hawke..."

"Shh." Hawke soothed gently, lowering herself to sit in Merrill's lap so that she could feel her erection. "I'll take care of you soon enough, I promise." She began to grind her hips forward and back, making Merrill cry out, only to have it taken away.

Hawke stood, twisted around, and knelt before the elf, moving her hands between her own thighs. Merrill licked her lips as she watching, knowing well enough what Hawke's fingers were doing to her. Smiling even wider, Hawke removed her hands to put them on Merrill's thighs. Reaching up, Merrill cried out as she felt Hawke's hands feel the edge of her cock, squeezing the hardness.

"Hawke!" She begged, pleaded with the single, glorious word.

"You like that?" She giggled, winking. "Don't worry, sweetness. There's more I'm going to do to you. Much, much more. If you want it?" She raised an eyebrow, and Merrill nodded emphatically. "You got somewhere you want me to start?" She shook her head. "Okay then, darling. I'll do what I want." She winked again, and stood. "Now, normally my lapdances last much longer, but I don't think you can take much more, so let's just get to the fun part."

Standing right in front of Merrill, she slipped a single dress strap off, and pulled the fabric down. Merrill gasped as she revealed her breasts, trailing it down before stopping just above her hard, erect nipple. Stopping, she moved to take off the other strap, dropped the whole of her dress down to cover her nipples, Merrill groaned, strewing in lust over Hawke's ivory skin.

"Beg." Hawke commanded simply. Merrill looked back up for her face, blinking as if she hadn't understood. "Beg for me to drop this dress."

Merrill sat up a bit, looking Hawke in the eyes. "Hawke… please. Please, drop your hands. There's nothing more in the world I would like better."

"That will have to do." Hawke laughed, smiling. "We'll have to work on your begging, but that's alright."

Then she dropped the dress, and took Merrill's breath away.

Her body was absolutely _beautiful_. Her breasts were larger than her clothes and armour would suggest, with pert and erect nipples at their peaks. Her ivory skin sparkled in the moonlight, smooth and gorgeous, and Merrill couldn't help but notice that she had very little hair, down where it always bothered her. Surely women grew it too? Then that meant she…

Merrill began to drool a little, forcing herself to wipe it away. Hawke noticed it, however, and laughed, approaching Merrill with that slow, sexy strut that drove Merrill wild.

"You like what you see." This time it was a statement, utterly confident and assured of herself. Merrill nodded, unable to breathe as Hawke knelt between her legs and putting her hand to the hem of Merrill's pants. "May I?"

"Umm..." Merrill stammered, then nodded. "O-of course."

"Merrill?" Hawke asked, their eyes locked together as Merrill began to lose herself in her eyes. "Are you nervous?" She nodded again. "Do you want me to stop?"

She paused a moment. Of course she didn't. This was the most beautiful woman in the entire world, kneeling between her legs, ready to make love with her. And yet…

"I'm scared." She whispered, summoning all of her courage to cup Hawke's face in her hands. "Hawke, I'm… really, really scared."

Standing, Hawke climbed into Merrill's lap once more and smile, pressing their noses together to be as close to her elf as possible. "We don't need to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." She reassured, putting a hand over Merrill's heart. "I promise. What would you like to do instead?"

"I..." Merrill gave an exasperated sigh. "Hawke, I want this… want you. I do. I just… I'm so nervous." She lifted her hands, gentle feeling Hawke's exposed sides. Gods, but her skin was so smooth and warm…

"You want to keep going?" Hawke asked, and she nodded. "Okay. What can I do to make this easier?"

"I..." Merrill thought a moment, and then smiled. "Maybe… maybe you could kiss me again? The way you did before, do those things you did with your tongue?"

Hawke smiled, and tackled Merrill, their lips meeting aggressively as she took the smaller woman to the bedsheets, teasing open Merrill's lower lip and intertwining their tongues together, Merrill moaning in painful arousal.

"Hawke." She groaned as Hawke moved her mouth, leaving a trail of loving kisses through Merrill's cheek and down her throat. Briefly running her teeth along the soft, sensitive skin, Merrill bucked her hips forward and Hawke smiled to herself, cataloguing the spot for later.

Shaking, Merrill lifted her arms above her head in a move that surprised even her. Not wanting to waste any time, Hawke grasped at the hem, and pulled it over her elf's head, tossing it aside.

"Better?" Hawke asked, and she nodded with a giggle.

"Very much so, thank you." She smiled back, leaning up for a quick, single kiss before propping herself up onto her elbows. "Could you… keep going?"

Hawke smiled, and reached behind the smaller woman, unhooking her breastband and tossing it aside. Merrill looked away, ashamed of her meagre cleavage, but made no attempt to cover herself.

"Merrill?" Hawke put two fingers to Merrill's cheek, moving her head so that their eyes met once more. "Are you okay?"

Swallowing hard, she nodded emphatically. "Yes, of course, it's just..." She looked down at her chest. "They're not exactly pretty, are they? Certainly nothing compared to you or Isabela."

"Is that what this is?" Hawke chuckled, shaking her head. "Merrill, let me put it this way. Is it more impressive for me to have breasts that just… grew? Or, the way I think, are they even more wonderful if you have toiled, and fought for them?" She reached up a hand, cupping Merrill's breast, eliciting a low, passionate moan. "These? Are the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life. And, believe me, I have seen a _lot_ of these."

"D-do you really like them?" Merrill blushed, noticing Hawke still hadn't taken her hand from her breast.

"I _adore_ them." As if to prove the point, Hawke leaned down and dragged her tongue along the surface of it, making her breast hard and erect, drawing gasping breaths from Merrill. "Trust me. But..." Her eyes looked a little lower. "I want to see the whole of you, if you wouldn't mind?"

"You can do anything to me." Merrill smiled, feeling a little sad as Hawke's hand left, but laid down and lifted her hips, knowing exactly what Hawke wanted. It shamed her, still having _it_ down there, but… Hawke knew, didn't she? And she didn't care, did she? She knew, and she was still asking.

Unhooking the buckles of her pants, Hawke peeled it and Merrill's smallclothes away in a single, smooth motion, tossing them away. Merrill gasped, ashamed as her cock was revealed to the air, to _her_ , but Hawke gasped for an entirely different reason.

"Merrill." Her smile grew even further. "Goodness, I-I knew you were like this, but you didn't tell me it was so… big." She shook her head. "You have been holding out on me, naughty girl." She climbed upon her once more, this time paying special attention to her cute little breasts. They were quite small, admittedly, but that didn't matter. They were just big enough to grasp with a single hand during a moment of passion, and smaller ones tended to be more sensitive in any case.

"Do… do you like it?" Merrill's eyes widened, finding it difficult to think through the pleasure of Hawke playing with her body. She felt… almost helpless, being trapped under Hawke's warm, loving body, and she loved the sensation.

"Oh yes." Hawke smiled, pausing to take her other nipple into her mouth, sucking deeply on it until Merrill moaned again, louder than ever. "I love every last inch of you, Merrill. You are beautiful, in every sense of the word." She kissed a path upwards between the breasts until she found Merrill's mouth once more, her clever tongue causing Merrill to grow even more hard. She was severely tempted to sit up and begin using it for her own pleasure, but… no, this needed to be right. "Are you ready?"

Merrill smiled, and nodded, spreading her legs a little. That's what she was supposed to do, right? Or was that just women? Or…

"Ooh, you're bold." Hawke laughed, and began working her way down once more. "But, unless you really want to, I had another idea."

"Oh?" Merrill smiled, biting her lip, thinking of what in the world Hawke could mean. She knew from Isabela that there were other things they could do, beyond her painfully limited, imagination, but… still… "Well… what do I do? What do you need me to do?"

"Two instructions for you." Merrill's ears perked up, listening intently even as Hawke drew out the silence wondrously. "First of all, lay on your back, keep those legs spread." She obeyed, and Hawke slid off the bed, kneeling before her. "Now, secondly, relax. I'll take care of everything. This will be fun, I promise."

Merrill could never have imagined what came next.

Hawke wrapped a hand around Merrill's cock, moving it up and down to bring her to higher levels of pleasure, growing painfully erect under the attention. Merrill was about to start telling Hawke how good it felt, but then Hawke began her real idea.

Merrill gasped as she felt Hawke's warm breath brought across her cock, and couldn't fight a strangled scream as Hawke brought her tongue to bear, dragging it along. Her tongue was rough and wet, bringing a bolt of hot fire up Merrill's chest

"Hawke!" Her voice was louder, higher pitched than she had ever imagine, bucking her hips forward as her shouts filled the room. Hawke smiled, and repeated the motion, dragging up and down, revelling as she felt it grow harder and harder. Longer, more erect as arousal took her.

Lifting herself, Hawke began to focus her licks on the head of Merrill's cock, using her fingers to lovingly caress the balls, which Merrill just adored. She leaned down and licked one, lovingly taking it into her mouth and sucking until Merrill cried out. Then she took the other in, at the same time, and continued to suck until her cries turned to screams of pleasure.

Mythal, this couldn't get any better. Merrill laid back, revelling in it as Hawke pleasured her. She had begun this day, bleary eyed as she regretted fighting with Hawke, and now it was ending, here, in bed with this woman, doing things to her she never would have imagined. She had rarely even explored her own body, typically sticking to a single routine. But here was Hawke, the most beautiful woman in the world, breaking through all her barriers.

Then Hawke proved her wrong, that it could get better. Much, much better.

Bringing her head back up, she gently licked once more before opening her mouth and sliding it over Merrill's hardness. Merrill's hips bucked, thrusting deep into Hawke's throat, and heard her lover moan. Gods above… Hawke's mouth was warm, hot, moist, sweet…

Perfect.

Hawke bobbed and drew her head back, each time making pushing her mouth down a little more to take even more of Merrill inside of her. Stopping a moment, she adjusted and began to touch herself, picking up the pace, sucking faster and harder. Merrill moaned, and Hawke joined her in a glorious, lustful choir.

Looking down, Merrill's eyes widened as she realized that Hawke's were open, meeting her gaze with a smile while never failing to continue sucking her down. She began to lose herself in the depth of her azure eyes. Creators, Hawke knew what she was doing; knew exactly how and where to touch Merrill, knowing every last little detail to bring her pleasure. She winked at Merrill, making her giggle before relaxing further, nervousness dissolving in the path of love and lust.

Then she closed her eyes, and dragged her mouth down until she gagged on it, her eyes twisting in a quick turn of pain, until she lifted it back up, opening her eyes once more to smile up at Merrill, who had let loose a long, toe-curling moan. She spiralled higher and higher, her moans growing louder, echoing across the walls.

"Ar lath ma!" Merrill cried out, forgetting the Ferelden language for her mother tongue as Hawke's licked her most sensitive parts. Her need took her voice, carnal desire overpowering reason and thought. "Ma Sa'lath! Hawke!" She began to deep throat her once more, all the way down, and Merrill almost lost herself to an orgasm before she pulled away.

Up and down bobbed Hawke's head, and Merrill's moans turned to screams, loud and passionate as she begged through incoherent babbles, frantic and lustful. How could anything feel this good? She was losing herself, falling off of the cliffs of reason into the depths of passion and love, only to be caught and pleasured by the woman that she loved more than anything else in the world.

Then it completely overpowered her.

Giving one final, futile thrust with her hips, Merrill screamed her lover's name to the stars as pleasure began to rule all, devouring her as pleasure tore her apart from the inside.

Hawke, not having expected such an act, pulled her mouth back as Merrill came in her mouth, only to have Merrill's cum be spread all over her face, on her cheekbones and forehead, even into her eyes. She laughed, and opened her mouth and tongue, letting it slide down her face and into her mouth.

"Hawke." Merrill breathed after a long time of silence, collapsing onto the bedsheets. "I… never could have dreamed… oh, Creators, I love you so much, Ma Vhenan."

Hawke smiled, not quite knowing the words, but knew well enough that they were words of love and affection. "I love you too." She climbed atop Merrill, swallowing the cum in her mouth but not bothering with what was on her face. Maker, it was _warm_ , and it made her smile.

"Um..." She stammered, shaking her head. "Hawke, I'm sorry, I… have a problem with… you know, finishing, quickly. I should have told you."

"That's fine." Hawke giggled, smiling and embracing her new lover. "Means I did a good job, doesn't it? And… you taste good, my goodness. Plus you got it all over my face, naughty girl." She leaned down, kissing Merrill. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
